Rechargeable batteries may be used to power electronic devices. When charging such batteries, these electronic devices may dissipate considerable heat. For example, a user may wish to charge a wireless headset while speaking to someone using the wireless headset. However, the user may find that the wireless headset generates substantial heat when the wireless headset is being charged, which may be uncomfortable to the user's ear.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.